This invention relates to nonvolatile memory elements, and more particularly, to multistate nonvolatile memory elements.
Nonvolatile memory elements are used in systems in which persistent storage is required. For example, digital cameras use nonvolatile memory cards to store images and digital music players use nonvolatile memory to store audio data. Nonvolatile memory is also used to persistently store data in computer environments.
Nonvolatile memory is often formed using electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) technology. This type of nonvolatile memory contains floating gate transistors that can be selectively programmed or erased by application of suitable voltages to their terminals.
As fabrication techniques improve, it is becoming possible to fabricate nonvolatile memory elements with increasingly small dimensions. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues are posing challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has led to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive switching nonvolatile memory is formed using memory elements that have two or more stable states with different resistances. Bistable memory has two stable states. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages or currents. Voltage pulses are typically used to switch the memory element from one resistance state to the other. Nondestructive read operations can be performed to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored in a memory cell.
Higher memory densities enable greater storage capabilities with smaller form factors. Traditionally this is achieved by shrinking device dimensions (e.g. memory cell size), stacking memory arrays vertically on a single chip, stacking memory chips in integrated packages, and combinations thereof. However, the above methods may introduce additional cost and complexity. It would therefore be desirable to further increase the densities of nonvolatile memories without relying solely on physical scaling and/or stacking alone.